A service provider network may transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The service provider network may transport traffic between user devices and content providers to enable the services, the applications, and the content to be transported by the content providers and/or received by user devices. In some cases, the content providers may provide services, applications, and/or content that are targeted to a subscriber, associated with a user device, based on a unique identifier associated with the subscriber, such as a unique identification header (UIDH).